


Parallel

by Kayecee_Katsuki



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universe, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayecee_Katsuki/pseuds/Kayecee_Katsuki
Summary: Alexein Wants to save Jack after watching The movie Titanic. But One Night everything has change. "You jump, i jump Right?" "I will protect you!"





	Parallel

Alexein Midford sighed and shook his head for the millionth time after Watching Titanic for the 10th time.

"Bloody Hell. After re watching it for may times, I cant still find the reason why did Jack have to die?"- He said, annoyed at his friends reaction to his rant.

Logan just patted his friends back while wiping his tears off.

"Mate,We all know your favourite character is Jack but this is very hilarious. You didn't even know if he I real or not. Maybe James Cameron made Jack and Rose as a fictional character"- Achilles (a-cieles) said

"Even so! They could fit on plank but no! they let him swim on the North Atlantic Ocean wih a -4 Celsius Temperature-"- He ranted again but Biana just slapped his mouth shut.

"Shush Alex. I'm sure the Director just want to have some Drama Right?"- Niana said.

"Aish, I need to go home now. Its already 8 pm." –he said as he collected his Things which are laying on the Table.

"Bye Alex, don't do anything stupid"- Achilles,Logan,Niana,Biana,Cristine and Brent said.

Alex started walking down the street while humming. He sat on a bench and stared at the sky.

His beautiful Hazel eyes sparkled when he saw a Shooting star.

"I wish I can do something to help jack."- He said.

He started walking again and didn't notice a car heading on his direction. Alexein felt a strong pain on his back and he fled on the street. A golden dust surround his body and he vanished.

Meanwhile, A body appeared in Room 1 of Titanic. Jack waited on Rose but She didn't listen but instead, she left Jack hanging alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I dont own Titanic


End file.
